


Irracjonalny pomysł

by Idianaki



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Crack, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idianaki/pseuds/Idianaki
Summary: Luffy znalazł nowych przyjaciół i dochodzi do ciekawych wniosków. Ace jest przerażony, a Bakugo przeklina.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Bakugo Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Irracjonalny pomysł

\- Zaraz. Więc wy znacie się od dziecka? Dorastaliście razem? - pytanie Luffy’ego spotkało się z lekko przerażonym spojrzeniem Ace’a, który, w przeciwieństwie do ich rozmówców, znał - mniej lub bardziej - sposób myślenia swojego młodszego brata. Izuku przytaknął, starając się zignorować Katsukiego. - Cool! Czyli jesteście braćmi!

\- Popierdoliło cię?! - wrzasnął Bakugo.

\- Nie! Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! My nawet nie jesteśmy spokrewnieni! - zaczął szybko zaprzeczać Midoriya.

\- No i? Nie musisz być spokrewnionym, żeby być rodzeństwem! Ja i Ace nie jesteśmy!

\- Skąd do cholery wziąłeś takie popierdolone pomysły palancie?!

\- Mimo to nie, zapewniam. Nie jesteśmy jak ty i twój brat… - próbował ratować sytuację zielonowłosy.

\- Jak to nie? Znacie się od dzieciństwa; dorastaliście razem; Katsu groził, że cię zabije, ale naprawdę to nigdy tego nie zrobił; ty go ciągle podziwiasz; rywalizujecie w tym kto będzie lepszy i spełni swoje marzenie pierwszy; a, no i nigdy się poważnie nie zraniliście, mimo że często ze sobą walczyć… - wyliczał Luffy, a Ace bardzo starał się nie załamywać na coraz bardziej przerażone spojrzenie dwójki piętnastolatków.

\- Luffy, to nie tak działają relacje międzyludzkie - wytknął dwudziestolatek.

\- Jakto nie? Przecież to wszystko co my robiliśmy razem! A jesteśmy braćmi!

\- … Nie jestem pewien, czy powinieneś używać naszego dzieciństwa jako przykład czegokolwiek… - wymamrotał Ace, kiedy mózg Izuku zawiesił się, a Katsuki wymamrotał coś o “wszystkich manipulujących ogniem idiotach, których spotyka mających popierdolone problemy z rodziną”.

**Author's Note:**

> Mały Izuku goniący za Bakugo tak strasznie mi się kojarzył z Luffy'm biegającym za Ace'm, że nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Prawdopodobnie nic tu nie ma sensu, ale nie za bardzo mnie to obchodzi. Also, pisanie opisu dla czegoś tak krótkiego to męka. Pierwsze wersje moich opisów są długości tego FF XD


End file.
